Radio Messages: Siren Alley
The followings are all radio messages played in the Siren Alley level of BioShock 2. __TOC__ Siren Alley 01. Simon Wales – O Ye of Little Faith Hear me, O ye who would murder the Lamb of God. Ye shall never reach her garden. 02. Augustus Sinclair - Slim Pickings Kid? Come on, wake up now... There you are — I thought you rode that torpedo into the great hereafter! I'm in Dionysus Park now ... train car's a shambles, leakin' air. Whole damn place is flooded and sealed. But there's a pumpin' station back there in Siren Alley — an' I believe you could jerry-rig it to drain the park out. That'll letcha stroll right inside. Get to those pumps... and hurry. 03. Augustus Sinclair - Drain It First (If the player approaches the entrance to Dionysus Park.) The park is sealed, chief — You aren't gettin' in there just yet. But if ya get on down to that pumpin' station in Siren Alley and drain the place out, this airlock'll letcha in. 04. Sofia Lamb - What Lies Ahead I see Father Wales has parted you from your craft, and yet you cling to life. Congratulations. Today, Delta, you meet a man who has no fear of death, and for Eleanor... he would burn with a smile. 05. Augustus Sinclair - Simon Wales Mother o' mercy, I think that was Simon Wales. What's he done to himself? He and his brother were Rapture's architects, but when Doc Lamb came along, Simon got religion. He's got a... kinda church down in the pumping station. Expect a reckoning when you arrive. 06. Grace Holloway - A Little Thank-You (If the player spared Grace) I've got the maddening notion that I owe you my life, stranger ... such as it is. I'm sending you a care package to the pneumo along the way. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Doctor Lamb. 07. Augustus Sinclair - Daniel's Office The Pearl was among the ritziest lodgings in Rapture, but durin' the war the residents put themselves up for sale ... Daniel's office is on the top floor, I believe. 08. Augustus Sinclair - Get Daniel! That has to be Daniel! Hunt him down an' pin his ears back, kid! 09. Augustus Sinclair - Search Daniel for the Code (If the player does not search Daniel's body after killing him.) Go ahead and check Daniel's pockets for that door code, chief. 10. Augustus Sinclair – Nearing the Pumping Station Ah, now through this junction is the rest o' the Alley. Includin' the very pumpin' station we're after. Father Wales has been recruitin' Holy Rollers down there for Lamb. 11. Sofia Lamb - Martyrdom Faith, Delta... it lives within us, yet beyond us. Daniel Wales lacked it; Father Simon Wales does not. The faithful do not die in fear, as you did... we achieve martyrdom. 12. Augustus Sinclair – Use the Code Found the code, did ya? All right, time to hightail it back to that door an' punch those numbers in. 13. Augustus Sinclair – Check the Pneumo They've cut the power on ya – you're stuck 'till the back-ups kick in. I'll help you hold 'em back! Check the pneumo! 14. Simon Wales – Vengeance Know this, Beast... Daniel's body may go cold... but his soul rests with the child of the Lamb. You shall roast and blacken in the pit, and it'll be a grieving brother sends you there... 15. Simon Wales – The Wages of Sin Your sin itself marches to meet you, Beast — and its name is Legion! 16. Simon Wales – Fighting for Our Salvation Eleanor Lamb is our salvation, demon... you shall not rob us of our final reward! 17. Augustus Sinclair – Get to Pumping Station #5 Atta boy, sport… I think you're closin' in on Simon's underground "temple." Now get down to Pumping Station #5 and drain out the park here. Oxygen's runnin' thin in this train car, and I'd sure hate to see our partnership cut short. 18. Sofia Lamb – A Girl of Great Price Ask yourself, Delta... you who have suffered beyond measure at the hands of men like Ryan... what is the cost of paradise? To end pain... to end sin... what must we pay? Eleanor is my answer. 19. Augustus Sinclair – Make Ready Pump control oughta... be in the back. One thing though... once you transfer the suction to Dionysus Park... we got a tiny window of opportunity to get you inside. I don't have much air left, but I'll hang in there — make sure you're ready before you throw that switch. 20. Augustus Sinclair – Search the Father for the Key You're a... a tough hombre, chief. Get the key off him, an' — an' use it to get into the pump control room… 21. Sofia Lamb – From the City's Ashes Do you think me a Tyrant, Delta, vying for control of a dead man's dream? The city is nothing. Rapture must die, so that Eleanor may rise from its body. Allow me to demonstrate... 22. Augustus Sinclair – Get to Dionysus Park Lamb's overloadin' the pumps! The place is comin' down! Get to Dionysus Park! 23. Sofia Lamb – This is Who We Are Subject Delta, I want you to commit this moment to memory for me – this… howling, brutish slog through the dark. This is who we are. 24. Augustus Sinclair – Get Out! Get outta there, kid! 25. Sofia Lamb – Alone Look, Delta, it is the world for which you strive. You... alone... among the dead. Category:BioShock 2 Radio Messages Category:Siren Alley